


Shadow Briefs

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Hokage Kakashi has called all his ANBU Captains and teams together for a message. He would rather be somewhere else... maybe he is?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Shadow Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> Another finally completed thing that was brought to life by a darling I'm so happy they liked it!! It's actually a twist of one my my older works!! 
> 
> So A-Y again that you so much for letting me work on something like this I had a REALLY good laugh doing this

Even in times of greater peace and understanding the ANBU were still needed. The organization was not something that could be easily dismissed or ignored or even put away. Kakashi had spent his time in ANBU and those years had not been wasted. Even though he was now Hokage he accepted how necessary ANBU was as an organization for the people it brought in.

That did not mean it did not have its faults. ANBU needed a stern eye and careful consideration but Kakashi was prepared to deal with them. As someone who had served in ANBU’s ranks and even become a captain. A beloved Senpai even. He knew how ANBU worked and he knew how to work with ANBU.

Even with the new age that was slowly being ushered in. Kakashi knew the way that needed to go. Thanks to Naruto knew light were in people’s eyes and understandings were being forged. Cracks that he had sworn would never be healed were being healed even in ANBU.

And Naruto had brought them to that point. He would never fail to amuse Kakashi. He would never fail to make Kakashi’s heart warm and tight. That was why he had decided to take the title of Hokage. Warm the seat so to speak and get Naruto ready to take over slowly. There was no need to further rush him to grow up.

Kakashi folded his arms as he considered the ANBU currently before him. His speech had been going well enough, his briefing mostly. He had known what he was going to say before they even got here. It was something he wanted them to hear him say mostly so he could get to watch their reactions to his words. It was these little things that worked for ANBU.

“Hokage-sama.” Kakashi was pulled out of asking if everyone was clear on the future meeting by one of his ANBU captains. “Is there any particular reason that you and new Hound are shadow clones?” The captain pointed to the ANBU captain who was new. Blonde hair, built tanned body and Kakashi’s formerly retired mask.

“Hm.” Kakashi folded his arms before he smiled. “I don’t feel like telling you the reason but congratulations on noticing that we are shadow clones.” He had no doubt that the majority of the room had guessed it but it was still amusing to see.

“Seriously how could we not.” The words came from another captain but this one had a hawk mask. “Seriously Hokage-sama maybe New Hound would have thrown some of us off a bit but we can tell when you’re using a shadow clone or not.” His tsking made Kakashi chuckle just a little bit. “Where exactly are you Hokage-sama?”

“Hound and I are together that’s all you need to know.” Kakashi pointed out as he eyed the ANBU teams gathered. Don’t pry, you know when it comes to keeping things safe Hound can save the world all on his own… right Hound?” He watched Hound’s head come up and that laugh made Kakashi sigh. “That’s going to be all.”

“If you were going to come as a shadow clone we could have as well.” Kakashi rolled his eyes at the claim.

“No.” He muttered. “No you can’t and no you shall not. Order of the Hokage.” He watched nods go around the room before he dispelled himself. He was busy after all.

X

Kakashi paused as he let the rush of information flood over him. It got him a complaint from the man under him but he just kissed his way down the strong thighs and pressed a loud kiss at the end as he chuckled over his ANBU units. “I swear you’re looking for a way to get spanked.” He murmured before he focused on just who was under him. “They caught on sooner than I honestly expected… Naruto.”

Naruto’s beautiful unfocused eyes blinked as his flushed body trembled. Kakashi had yes ditched his important meeting technically but considering the sight under him anyone else would understand. Besides everyone knew how he was.

They were lucky he sent a clone at all. Practice did make perfect. It was a pity they had caught on at all really. Maybe if it had just been Naruto but Kakashi… they knew his tricks by now.

Kakashi kissed his way back up Naruto’s strong thighs as sweat rolled off the both of them. Delegating could be so useful and so much fun. The time had just ticked closer and closer to the deadline. Why make himself leave Naruto when he could play with Naruto and do his job at the same time?

“You’re hopeless.” Naruto’s voice rasped as his hands slid over Kakashi’s shoulders. “And how long are you going to draw it out like this… Kakashi-“

“Hokage… say it.” Kakashi teased. “Hound. I gave you my mask.” He kissed Naruto’s lower stomach before he slid his way further between Naruto’s legs. Naruto’s hitched cry was beautiful music. “Can you say please Hokage-sama?”

“Ho-Hokage-sama.” Naruto arched when Kakashi kissed his way up to his chest. “Oh god.” He panted when Kakashi licked and nibbled as he slipped further up. Naruto’s legs were slipped further over his shoulders as Kakashi leaned down further to rub their bodies together. “Let me come please.” Naruto begged as Kakashi rocked against him. Naruto’s briefs were so stained with precum they were wet and sticky at the front. So arousing. “Please!”

“Hm.” Kakashi chuckled before he kissed Naruto’s neck. He was hard himself and aching. To work Naruto up and play with him all this time. To make him needy and mindless had it’s own effect on Kakashi. “Let you come?” He murmured as he pulled back enough to see the heat and need in blue eyes. “Who do you want to let you come?”

“Hokage-sama.” Naruto gasped. “Sensei.” That gasp lit his soul. “Kakashi.” He begged and Kakashi hissed before he kissed Naruto. That voice, that tone. Everything was perfect. He loved Naruto so much, having him was like claiming sunshine. No one was going to see him like this. Only him. Kakashi gasped himself as he finally gave Naruto what he was waiting for. The privacy of the Hokage mansion was perfect, he could keep this hound in his bed as long as he wanted.


End file.
